casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers
To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers (巡り咲く花へ, Meguri Saku Hana he) is the twenty fourth and final episode of Casshern Sins. It originally aired on March 16, 2009 and the Funimation Dub Version on November 3, 2012. Plot Years ago, the sun who granted true salvation was killed and now she's afforded a life that eternity could never match. The world now looks to Luna to grant them false life without the reality of death but there are some who know the truth, the reality of real life. And those are the very people who live peaceful among themselves, finally content with the world as is. Casshern, Lyuze, Ringo and Ohji can now live in peace, knowing their lives are truly beautiful, but at a cost: what makes their lives beatiful is what causes them to whither away. Despite his life's being at its end, Ohji has realized that Ringo is truly happy, nearly forgotten the ruin exists, Ohji feels that he has done all he can in this world and can pass on from its evils in peace. Ohji's life was based around Ringo and because she was happy, so was he and with that he could die with a smile. Outside such a peaceful place, Luna still decieves her takers with false blessings, being protected by her new guardian, Braiking Boss. Wishing the Ruin to be gone and death erased from the world, soon eternal life will reign anew. But the Ruin still exists and its next victim is Casshern's closest friend. Lyuze has survived for so long, believing in nothing but vengeance but upon that day, and all the days since they left Luna she has been able to be truly happy because she knows death as if it was absolutley natural. With that Lyuze has already live her life to the fullest and can die peacefully in Casshern's arms. Just as Lyuze and Ohji did, everyone deserves to know death so there lives can be beautifully natural, and this may be the only true way to atone of Casshern's sins. He must let all know that death exists, he can no longer sit idoly by for the Sun to blind the world to its own true beauty. Casshern is coming, but not under anyone's orders and not for violence blinded by his rage, he has found something to fight for, the truth of life and something he can not experience but can share with the world in order to atone for what he's done. But he is alone against an army of those under Luna's ruse, but in this moment Casshern knows why he exists he knows who is he and like Dio knows he is the strongest and can win. Casshern fights on until there is only one in his way, the man made him the monster he was and the man who plans to stop who he is, Braiking Boss. Too late to realize his wrong doings, his responcibility to those already tricked by Luna trumpts all allowing him to fight what he believes in. This passion allows him to get the best of Casshern, but no matter what Casshern knows that he cannot loose, no matter what. Casshern fights on and even in a moment where justice seems to weigh on the side of the Emperor, death triumpts. Braiking Boss is able to admit in his final moments that Luna needs to be stopped and the worlds eyes opened to death, Casshern continues to end things once and for all. In her own mind, Luna believes that death is ugly and that she can grant the world beautiful life. But she has become a tyrant that has tried to take the world for her own with the lie of happiness under the false hope of eternal life. Someone like this can never stand in the way of death, just as Casshern failed all those years ago. The blood of life and death were mixed together on that day, and the world flipped apon itself and changed into the Ruin. Even though Luna is the opposite of who she once was, even though she has challenged death and transformed the world with false dreams, Casshern will not deny the people of the world what they desire, he will not kill Luna. However if Luna, or anyone ever forgets the face of death, Casshern will return to remind them of beautiful life. Casshern was never seen again, he is the face of death, embrowing it into all who will never know what it means to die. Ringo becomes a young woman and the first know live in a world where death is not an option, but a reality, that the world must always face in the future. Quotes *"Casshern..remember when I told you everday I found something that made me truely happy...today it's this , I was able to think I don't want to die..I think I live my life to the fullest..It's been the best. - Lyuze *"If you've forgotten death..then you've forgotten what it truely means to be alive" - Casshern *"Casshern, you and Luna may both be our punishment for trying to control life and death...Because of that, the world became distorted. Only God knows if it will return to normal!" - Braiking Boss *"I don't know what you plan on doing, but I can only assume that its your only way of settling your debt to the world...Casshern..kill Luna once and for all..as I lay here dying, I can only hope I have atoned for my own sins. " - Braiking Boss *"No I won't kill you, there are still individuals who seek you out in search of life, it is your duty to help them, if survival is what they want then it is better they have it, I cannot deny them that. However if you or ANYONE forgets the face of death....then I will return" - Casshern Credits *'Written By': **Yasuko Kobayashi - Screenplay **Shigeyasu Yamauchi - Storyboard *'Directed By': **Shigeyasu Yamauchi - Episode Director **Yoshihiko Umakoshi - Animation Director *'Main Cast': **Eric Vale - Casshern **Monica Rial - Ringo **Trina Nishimura - Luna **Jerry Russell - Ohji **Brina Palencia - Lyuze ** N/A - Friender **J Paul Slavens - Braiking Boss Category:Casshern Sins Category:Episode